ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Extreme Ghostbusters
Extreme Ghostbusters is an animated television series and a follow-up to the animated series The Real Ghostbusters. It is a part of the Ghostbusters Animated Timeline Canon. The series originally aired in the fall of 1997, and features a team of younger university-level Ghostbusters who are led by veteran Ghostbuster Egon Spengler. The series only ran 40 episodes, but brought many new fans to the Ghostbusters Franchise. Plot Years after the events of The Real Ghostbusters, life in New York has quieted down, and the Ghostbusters retired. Egon Spengler was the only Ghostbuster who still lived at the Firehouse. Egon got a new job teaching at a university, but his course was plagued with low enrollment. After seeing the paranormal events spike after years of no activity, Egon was forced to recruit a new team of Ghostbusters. The new Extreme Ghostbusters team were: Eduardo Rivera, Garrett Miller, Kylie Griffin, and Roland Jackson, all agreed to work for their teacher. Egon trained them on how the equipment worked and how to use it to battle the new ghosts that plagued New York. This new crew battled seemingly more powerful ghosts. However, Egon had aged since his Ghostbuster days, and only occasionally went on missions with the Extreme Ghostbusters following their initial training; Egon's role was more akin the "chief" of the new Ghostbusters. Other characters from the original series included Janine Melnitz, who had come out of retirement to once again handle administrative details for the Extreme Ghostbusters, as well as Slimer. However, Slimer performed less field work and now seemed to be more of Egon's pet. Season Guide & Episode Guide *List of episodes according to air dates Main Characters *Eduardo Rivera (voiced by Rino Romano) was the lazy slacker of the group. He was of Latin American descent. *Kylie Griffin (voiced by Tara Charendoff) had a great knowledge of the paranormal and is an expert on the occult. Unlike the other Ghostbusters, she uses a custom proton pistol and carries the ghost trap on her back. *Garrett Miller (voiced by Jason Marsden) was sports nut of the group and possessed great athletic abilities. He was born disabled and was in a wheelchair. *Roland Jackson (voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro) was the tech and maintenance man of the team. He was from an African American background. *Egon Spengler (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) was the lookout and mentor of the new team. He donned a pony-tail in these, the later years. *Janine Melnitz (voiced by Pat Musick) was the secretary of the Ghostbusters. *Slimer (voiced by Billy West) was the "pet-like" inherited from the original team and often speaks in unintelligible gibberish. For the full list of characters go Here. Equipment *Proton Pack *Proton Gun *Proton Cannister *Proton Pistol *P.K.E. Meter *Ghost Vacuum *Field Projector *Liquid Oxygen Dispenser Unit *Uniform *Trap *Containment Unit *Spengler's Spirit Guide Vehicles *Ecto-1 was the prime vehicle they used. *Ecto-Fire Truck was used as a large Proton Cannon. *Ecto-Garbage Truck was a large Ghost Trap on wheels. Locations *Firehouse Recurring Themes One notable recurring theme is that whenever a ghost has done something, when they are trapped or destroyed, everything they did is undone. Here are some examples: *The demon Gu Mo steals people's bones, but after he is trapped, his victims have their bones back. *Lotan destroys all technology in his presence. After he is destroyed, all technology he damaged works again. *The Vampire Clowns ate a lot of people and transformed Eduardo into one of them. After all of them were captured, Eduardo returned to normal and all of their devoured victims reappeared. Another recurring theme is the romantic interest that a number of the main characters have for each other. Such as Eduardo and fellow ghostbuster Kylie's ongoing love-hate relationship, where throughout the series they constantly have bickering sometimes heated arguments with each other but have also been shown to be the most concerned for each other. For example Eduardo is often the most distressed when something happens to Kylie, often being the one who saves her from life threatening situations and their occasional subconscious flirtations with each other. Another example is Janine's near obsessive affection for Egon, with Janine often making advances on him in vain as Egon is often completely oblivious to Janine's feelings for him and even to his own feelings for her. Development In early drafts for the show, Garrett's name was Lucas and Eduardo had a dream of entering the Olympics. In addition to Slimer serving as the comic relief, there was originally going to be a new pet ghost of the Ghostbusters named Gnat, possibly a new friend or rival of Slimer. Gnat was probably removed from the final version of the show because it was decided that one ghost serving as comic relief was enough. Though not much else is known about what the Extreme Ghostbusters show was originally planned to be, it is possible that there were many other characters and elements that didn't make the final cut.Spook Central- Extreme Ghostbusters (THE ORIGINAL VERSION) Home Video Releases VHS In 1998, three VHS volumes of the show were released by Columbia TriStar Home Video, all of which are now out of print. The episodes included on the VHS volumes were: *Volume 1: "Darkness at Noon, Part 1", "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" *Volume 2: "The Infernal Machine", "Grundelesque" *Volume 3: "Back in the Saddle, Part 1", "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" DVD *Extreme Ghostbusters: The Complete First Season - is a Region 2 DVD Box Set available in the UK. It features the first 13 episodes. This is only planned DVD release currently. *Extreme Ghostbusters: Season One Volume One - is a Region 4 DVD Box Set available in Australia. It features the first 13 episodes. This is only planned DVD release currently. *There is currently no plan to release the show on DVD in the United States. Comcast On-Demand Comcast customers were able to view the show from July 2009 to July 2012 in the kid's section of the Kabillions video on demand "channel". Oddly, it was listed under the name "Ghostbusters Dark". http://protoncharging.com/2009/07/23/comcast-now-showing-extreme-ghostbusters/ Hulu The series was added to Hulu starting March 1, 2016. Hulu Support tweet 2/24/16 Hulu March Premieres 2/22/16 All 40 episodes are available to paid subscribers in both English and Spanish (listed separately as Extreme Ghostbusters en Español). Hulu.com: Extreme Ghostbusters Hulu.com: Extreme Ghostbusters en Español Merchandise Toys * Trendmasters Extreme Ghostbusters Toy Line - which had toy sets of the four main characters (Garrett Miller was missing in both lines, but a prototype surfaced) and it also had a toy version of Samhain. Like the show, the toy line didn't last all that long. * Kentucky Fried Chicken Kids Meal promotion - six toys that were included in the restaurant chain's kid's meals in the US. * Burger King's Extreme Ghostbusters Promotion 1999 - five toys that were included in the restaurant chain's kid's meals in the UK. Video Games * Extreme Ghostbusters Video Game- GBC in 2001 by LSP. * Extreme Ghostbusters: Zap The Ghosts!- PC in 2001 by LSP. * Extreme Ghostbusters: Creativity Centre- PC in 2001 by LSP. * Extreme Ghostbusters: Code Ecto-1- GBA in 2002 by LSP. * Extreme Ghostbusters: The Ultimate Invasion- PS1 in 2004 by LSP. Comics IDW Comics The Extreme Ghostbusters reside in Dimension 68-E separate from The Real Ghostbusters of 68-R. TomWaltz Tweet 3/6/18 After an inexplicable cessation of supernatural activity, the Real Ghostbusters split up and went their separate ways, leaving only Egon Spengler to tend to the containment unit. Eventually returning to teaching for several years, Egon was leading a small class on paranormal studies when ghosts returned to New York in a big way. Egon recruited his students -- Eduardo Rivera, Kylie Griffin, Garrett Miler, and Roland Jackson -- as the newest iteration of the Ghostbusters. (And since they were his only students, the only ones even remotely prepared to step into the shoes of the original team!) Under Egon and Janine's guidance, the Extreme Ghostbusters faced and defeated some very serious threats but he doesn't give out extra credit for saving the world. TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 Ghash haunted the Bronx Zoo one night. After he appeared in the Congo Gorilla Forest exhibit in the southwest section of the zoo, the Extreme Ghostbusters arrived to deal with him. Garrett Miller grandstanded the others and engaged Ghash alone. Ghash blocked the single Proton Stream. He was alarmed by something and flew away. Soon after, Proteus crossed over into their dimension in search of The Real Ghostbusters. The Extreme Ghostbusters blasted him but it had no affect on him. He pulled Garrett Miller's proton stream and examined him up close. Proteus knew he hadn't found his quarry. He teleported back to the Erie to formulate a new plan. The Extreme Ghostbusters and Prime Ghostbusters later met during the latter's study of the multiverse with their Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, succumbed to hay fever and sneezed while he opened a portal to Dimension 68-R and instead opened a portal a few degrees off the proper vibrational frequency. He met the Egon Spengler of 68-E and his team of Extreme Ghostbusters. They agreed to collaborate on a paper about the science of pure luck as a result. The Ghostbusters realized 68-E was like an alternate future to 68-R. Egon 68-E even shared many but not all of the same memories and experiences of his 68-R counterpart. They saw it as a fascinating opportunity to study the potential of timeline divergence more directly. But they also noticed Egon 68-E resembled Roger Baugh, an ex-boyfriend of their Janine Melnitz. It was decided it would be for the best if they didn't introduce the two to each other. The two teams encountered a Class 7 together. Egon Spengler later recruited them to help trapping all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island. Soon after, the Extreme Ghostbusters were one of teams that came back to help recapture several entities missing from the Containment Unit. Back in their home dimension, the Extreme Ghostbusters dealt with the ghost of Nervous Nelly, an animal rights extremist, who liberated the animals of Central Park by tricking ghosts into possessing them for a second life. Trivia References in IDW Comics References External links *Official site (archived) *GBFans has videos for all episodes of Extreme Ghostbusters on episode pages (must be signed in to GBfans to watch) Gallery Behind the Scenes Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman EGB Fil Barlow Art - Extreme GB.jpg|Fil Barlow main title art egb production sketch - group.jpg|Group production sketch EGB reference art from Thomas Perkins02.jpg|Thomas Perkins reference art Selected Collages GhostbustersinCastingtheRunesepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Casting the Runes" KylieJanineEgoninTheCrawlerepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Crawler" GhostbustersinGreaseepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Grease" JanineSlimerEgoninJerseyDevilMadeMeDoItepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" RebelsHeadquartersinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghost Apocalyptic Future" Ecto1inLuckoftheIrishepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "The Luck of the Irish" WoodlandAreainGrundelesqueepisodeCollage2.png|As seen in "Grundelesque" GhostbustersinFalloutepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Fallout" GhostbustersinGhostintheMachineepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Ghost in the Machine" EduardoSlimerinDogDaysepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Dog Days" GhostbustersinMolePeopleepisodeCollage.png|As seen in "Mole People" GhostbustersinBackintheSaddlePart2episodeCollage.png|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Selected Primary Canon ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence86.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro DarknessAtNoonPartOne28.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" DarknessAtNoonPartOne43.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" DarknessAtNoonPartTwo08.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" DarknessAtNoonPartTwo23.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" DarknessAtNoonPartTwo33.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" DarknessAtNoonPartTwo36.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 2" FearItselfEpisode14.jpg|As seen in "Fear Itself" FearItselfEpisode21.jpg|As seen in "Fear Itself" FearItselfEpisode24.jpg|As seen in "Fear Itself" TheTrueFaceOfAMonster13.jpg|As seen in "The True Face of a Monster" TheInfernalMachine19.jpg|As seen in "The Infernal Machine" TheInfernalMachine63.jpg|As seen in "The Infernal Machine" CastingTheRunes36.jpg|As seen in "Casting the Runes" HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs11.jpg|As seen in "Home is Where the Horror Is" HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs35.jpg|As seen in "Home is Where the Horror Is" HomeIsWhereTheHorrorIs50.jpg|As seen in "Home is Where the Horror Is" Killjoys15.jpg|As seen in "Killjoys" TheCrawler21.jpg|As seen in "The Crawler" ThePiedPiperOfManhattan22.jpg|As seen in "The Pied Piper of Manhattan" BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor05.jpg|As seen in "Be Careful What You Wish For" BeCarefulWhatYouWishFor25.jpg|As seen in "Be Careful What You Wish For" Greased35.jpg|As seen in "Grease" TheJerseyDevilMadeMeDoIt35.jpg|As seen in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" DrySpell05.jpg|As seen in "Dry Spell" BirdOfPrey12.jpg|As seen in "Bird of Prey" SeedsOfDestruction23.jpg|As seen in "Seeds of Destruction" TheGhostmakersEpisode02.jpg|As seen in "The Ghostmakers" SlimersSacrifice16.jpg|As seen in "Slimer's Sacrifice" Grundelesque12.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" Grundelesque21.jpg|As seen in "Grundelesque" MobyGhost13.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" MobyGhost22.jpg|As seen in "Moby Ghost" Fallout11.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" Fallout29.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" Fallout30.jpg|As seen in "Fallout" GluttonForPunishment15.jpg|As seen in "Glutton for Punishment" GhostInTheMachine09.jpg|As seen in "Ghost in the Machine" DogDaysEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" DogDaysEGB19.jpg|As seen in "Dog Days" MolePeopleEpisode08.jpg|As seen in "Mole People" MolePeopleEpisode13.jpg|As seen in "Mole People" ATemporaryInsanity20.jpg|As seen in "A Temporary Insanity" Rage02.jpg|As seen in "Rage" Rage19.jpg|As seen in "Rage" HeartOfDarkness17.jpg|As seen in "Heart of Darkness" TheSphinxEpisode04.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" TheSphinxEpisode18.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" WitchyWoman04.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" WitchyWoman18.jpg|As seen in "Witchy Woman" BackInTheSaddlePartOne14.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" BackInTheSaddlePartOne15.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" BackInTheSaddlePartOnePastAndPresent.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" BackInTheSaddlePartTwo04.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" BackInTheSaddlePartTwo17.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" BackInTheSaddlePartTwo18.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon GhostbustersOngoingIssue12CoverB.jpg|Cover B of Ghostbusters Volume 1 #12 GhostbustersIssue13OngoingCoverRI.jpg|RI Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 1 #13 KylieAndEduardoVol2Issue15Page9.jpg|IDW's versions of Kylie and Eduardo seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 #15 on page 9 ExtremeGhostbustersGetRealIssue2Page3Panel2.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 on page 3 ExtremeGhostbustersGetRealIssue2Page4Panel1.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 on page 4 ExtremeGhostbustersGetRealIssue2Page4Panel4.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 on page 4 ExtremeGhostbustersGetRealIssue2Page5Panel3.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 on page 5 ExtremeGhostbustersGetRealIssue2Page6Panel4and5.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Get Real #2 on page 6 KevinTanaka05.jpg|Non-Canon reference in Ghostbusters International #11 ExtremeGhostbustersAnnual2017Page48.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 page 48 ExtremeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #2 CrossingOverVirtualTradingCardNo24ExtremeGhostbusters.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #24 5/10/18 ExtremeGhostbustersIDWCrossingOver02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #8 CentralParkZooAnimatedIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters ExtremeGhostbustersIDW35thIDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters ru:Экстремальные охотники за привидениями Category:Extreme Ghostbusters Category:Animated Series